


The place of the dusty.

by Lou_La



Series: Infinity war [4]
Category: Avengers infinity war part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Shuri has been thinking of ways to get back her brother and half of Wakanda. She’s conspired with Tony and they think that they’ve found a way. Somehow communicate with those who faded and get them to fight their way out... one truly dies.They must destroy the stone from within.~Or~Everyone’s take on where they’re placed then they kick some Thanos ass.





	The place of the dusty.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title, it’s all I could think of.

~3RD POV~  
"Mr Stark?"  
"Steve?"  
"It was the only way..."  
"Up, up!"  
"Something is happening!"  
"Quill..."  
"Oh man..."  
~~~~~~~~  
So many people were lost. So many friends. But no one was affected as much as Tony Stark. He'd just lost his kid... his son.   
"Mr Stark?...... I don't feel so good."  
"You're alright."  
"I don't.... i dont know... i dont know whats happening!....  
I don't wanna go. Please. Please. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go!...  
I'm sorry."  
~~~~~~~~  
Steve thought he'd seen everything. He'd been frozen, seen and survived WW1.... But he never saw Tony cry. Not when Pepper nearly died, not when his parents were killed. So when he came to Earth, crying, Steve knew something pretty bad had happened. He decided not to speak to Tony, seeing as everyone who went near him were pushed away. Quite literally. He began walking back to the palace in Wakanda, hoping to find some of his friends. On his way, he saw Okoye, Bruce, Nat and a few Wakandan soldiers. As he was coming up to the doors, he saw Shuri, T'Challas younger sister. "Captain, have you seen my brother? He came to fight with you." Steve looked away, hoping she'd get the message. "How?" Was all she asked. "The snap. Okoye saw him fade into dust in front of her eyes." Shuri's face very quickly formed from upset and pain, to anger and motivation. "My best friend died in the snap, also." She then craned her head round Steve's body and her face changed to confusion. "Hey, aren't you Iron Man?" She asked. "My brother told me about you." Tony seemed to look a bit less sad, but that stooped again when she said, "He also said that you're inseparable from the Spidey kid... where is he anyway?" Tony looked away and Shuri gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that he died. My brother's gone as well. Come. Come in. Let's go to the main room." 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Peter arrived into the.... place.... he saw a few people he recognised; Black Panther, Winter soldier, Scarlet witch, Falcon... from school, he saw Liz arrive and Mr Harrington too. Ned and MJ, thank god, weren't there. Flash turned up, blubbering like an idiot. Peter thought it'd be nice if he walked over, to show him that somebody he knows does exist. Flash lept up, and gestured at the Iron Spider suit. "YOU'RE SPIDERMAN?!" The conversation quickly flowed into what Peter could really do and how Flash'd never bully him or 'fatty' again. Peter shook his head and walked around a bit more. He saw the guardians meeting up again, some of the avengers, some kids from school and Strange. Somehow they got into a conversation about Peter's webs and Strange's magic. At some point, Peter heard Strange mention a plan about getting out of wherever they were... Or maybe that was just his brain playing tricks on him as he passed out from exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SO... I'M NOT TOO SURE ON THIS CHAP, BUT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
